Dark Lore/Killing Curse
Dark Lore: Killing Curse Incantation: Avada Kedavra The killing curse is one of the most interesting spells that exist in our world. Magic (as with all other things in the world) tends to have a balance of sorts. For every element, there's an opposite, a counter for every force, and a counterspell for every spell. That being said...as of yet I have found no balancing force for the ability to take life. While life can be preserved (protection spells), amplified (alchemy), repaired (healing), emulated (necromancy), and even transfered from person to person (dark rituals); as of yet I have found no direct way to actually create life and thus counter this spell. So...either it's an exception to the rules of magic (which I refuse to believe), or an art that has yet to be discovered. While I don't currently have any experiments in mind to persue that goal (as I currently have plunty of ways to extend my life, and no need to create it), I feel that it's a goal to eventually persue and one that would have major consequences on our world. However, I think theories about that branch of magic would be extremely dangerous as due to the balancing of magic, if you create life I see no way for balance unless that life is taken from somewhere else, and thus I would guess that for every life created in that way, another would be taken. I don't know how this would occur, but until that question can be answered, I see this art (the creation of life) as one of the most dangerous persuits of magic. Having explained the interesting nature of the spell and dichotomy of life and death, I also wanted to dig a bit into it's background and creation. The spell was originally created not by a dark wizard, or even one that was powerfully gifted...but by a half-wit witch who was trying to find a way to keep rabbits from eating the vegetables in her garden. She figured out the spell to kill them off from range, and never realized it's potential. However, she was unfortunate enough to be married to a particularly bad wizard who went on a killing streak, with his first victim being his wife. A slew of people were killed as more people learned the spell and used it to settle grudges and disputes until the knowledge of it was locked away. Of course it was eventually discovered again, and continues to be passed down. In my experiments with the spell (as I will detail later in this record), I have found many interesting things about the spell. First off, when it's cast, it's effect depends largely on the ability and focus of the caster. When cast by a powerful wizard with concentration, it instantly removes the soul from the body (which of course causes the body to cease to function) and also has the interesting opposite affect of splitting the person's soul as well if proper precautions aren't taken. However, if a weak wizard or one not properly concentrating casts the spell, it may damage the soul (and thus the body) of the target, but as their soul isn't removed or broken, it can be repaired (and even tends to show an increased ability to be repaired through this method). This can be replicated by a powerful wizard who's concentrating on this result instead of causing death. Further, I've found that with proper concentration by a master wizard, the effects of this spell can be narrowed so as to have specific effects. For example, in one patient who was dying of an uncureable sickness, I was able to use my focus and kill only the sickness and not the person who carried it. In an interesting twist of fate, it seems that the most deadly of spells could also be considered an ultimate healing spell. Of course, that requires proper knowledge of how to use it, and a propensity for such. As I've often argued with Godric, it's easy to use spells in the obvious and accepted ways...it takes a much keener and cunning wizard to use them in unthought of ways, which is why I train my students to use their critical thinking and cunning above just following the technique as the other founders have a tendancy to do. While I still would caution those attempting to use this spell for any purpose (as it's natural form can cause great damage to both the target and user) due to it's difficulty to modify and control, it should be noted that as with everything in the world of magic, nothing is completely evil or without use in the proper situation. ---- Next Page Category:Dark Arts Category:Dark Lore